


The Great Outdoors

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Caning, Ficlet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-20
Updated: 2009-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Great Outdoors

Charlie felt the cool grass beneath the balls of his feet as he stood on tiptoe to reach a strong branch of a mighty oak tree. The scent of flowers wafted through the air, the sound of birds chirping happily resonating in his ears, the wind caressed his bare flesh. All of his senses were heightened by his lack of vision. Kingsley had placed a blindfold over his eyes before they exited their cabin in the woods for a bit of fresh air. 

Just when his the muscles in his calves began to ache, when his hands felt as if they could no longer cling to the branch above his head, when his neglected prick throbbed with need he heard the rustle of robes, the sound of footsteps, felt a hand sweep over arse, fingers pinch a nipple roughly. He gasped in delight. 

Kingsley chuckled. "Ready, love?" Charlie nodded.

The willow switch slashed the air, whistling its arrival and as it landed high on his back Charlie called out, "One, sir!"


End file.
